Small and portable computing devices with sensitive touch screen displays have become ubiquitous. These devices often feature networking capabilities that allow it to send and receive data over one or more computer networks. Example networking capabilities include communication over Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) such as according to an 802.11 family of standards, communication over cellular networks such as according to a Long Term Evolution (LTE) family of standards, short range communications to a BLUETOOTH standard or by using Near Field Communications (NFC), and the like. Example computing devices include tablet computers such as an APPLE® IPAD®, a MICROSOFT® SURFACE® and the like.